bach_khoafandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Hồi giáo
phải|nhỏ|150px|Biểu tượng của Hồi giáo được thế giới biết đến phải|380px|nhỏ|Tỷ lệ dân mỗi nước theo đạo Hồi phải|nhỏ|Các nhánh của Hồi giáo phải|nhỏ|Các quốc gia Hồi giáo: hệ phái Shia màu đỏ; hệ phái Sunni màu lục nhỏ|phải|220px|Tín đồ Islam lễ bái Một phần của loạt bài về Hồi giáo 90px Tín điều Allah · Sự Duy Nhất của Thượng Đế Muhammad · Các sứ giả của Islam Hành đạo Tuyên xưng Đức Tin · Lễ cầu nguyện Nhịn chay · Bố thí · Hành hương Lịch sử & Các lãnh tụ tôn giáo Niên biểu lịch sử Islam Ahl al-Bayt · Sahaba Các khalip Rashidun · Các Imam hệ phái Shia Kinh điển & Giáo luật Qur'an · Sunnah · Hadith Fiqh · Sharia Chủ thuyết Kalam · Tasawwuf (chủ thuyết Sufi) Các chi nhánh lớn Sunni · Shi'a · Sufi · Khariji · Kalam Văn hóa & Xã hội Học thuật · Nghệ thuật Lịch · Dân số Lễ hội · Các thánh đường Islam · Triết học Chính trị · Phụ nữ Islam và các tôn giáo khác Ấn giáo · Cao Đài Kitô giáo · Do Thái giáo Đạo giáo · Nho giáo · Phật giáo Xem thêm Từ ngữ về Islam trong tiếng Ả Rập Cổng tri thức Islam Hồi giáo (tiếng Ả Rập: الإسلام al-'islām), còn gọi là đạo Islam, là một tôn giáo độc thần thuộc nhóm các tôn giáo Abraham. Đây là tôn giáo lớn thứ hai trên thế giới, sau Kitô giáo, và là tôn giáo đang phát triển nhanh nhất, Fastest Growing Religion; Christianity PBS - Islam: Empire of Faith - Faith - Islam Today Major Religions Ranked by Size với số tín đồ hiện nay là 1,57 tỷ, chiếm 23% dân số thế giới. Hầu hết người theo đạo hồi thuộc hai dòng, Sunni (75–90%), hoặc Shia (10–20%). Có khoảng 13% người theo đạo Hồi sống ở Indonesia, cộng đồng quốc gia Hồi giáo lớn nhất chiếm 25% ở Nam Á, 20% Trung Đông,See: * * * và 15% ở hạ Sahara. Một số cộng đồng khác ở Châu Âu, Trung Quốc, Nga, và châu Mỹ. Các cộng đồng di dân và chuyển đạo cũng có ở nhiều nơi trên thế giới. Nguồn gốc Đối với người ngoài, đạo Hồi giáo ra đời vào thế kỷ 7 tại bán đảo Ả Rập, do Thiên Sứ Muhammad nhận mặc khải của thượng đế truyền lại cho con người qua thiên thần Jibrael. Đạo Hồi chỉ tôn thờ Allah Đấng Tối Cao, Đấng Duy Nhất (tiếng Ả Rập: الله Allāh). Đối với tín đồ, Muhammad là vị Thiên Sứ cuối cùng được Allah mặc khải Thiên Kinh Qur'an (còn viết là Koran) qua Thiên thần Jibrael. Điều đầu tiên chúng ta nên biết và hiểu rõ về Islam là từ “Islam” có nghĩa là gì. Tên Islam không được đặt theo tên người như trong trường hợp Kitô giáo, được đặt tên theo Chúa Giê-su, Phật giáo được đặt tên theo Đức Phật, đạo Khổng được đặt tên theo Đức Khổng Tử, và chủ nghĩa Mác được đặt tên theo Các Mác. Các tên gọi và cụm từ liên quan Nguyên nghĩa của « Hồi giáo » trong tiếng Ả Rập là Islam và có nghĩa là "vâng mệnh, quy phục Thượng Đế". Người theo Islam, trong tiếng Ả Rập gọi là Muslim, do đó có các chữ muslim, moslem tiếng Anh và musulman tiếng Pháp. Danh từ « Hồi giáo » xuất xứ từ dân tộc Hồi Hột. Hồi Hột là nước láng giềng phương bắc của Trung Quốc từ năm 616 đến 840. Lúc rộng lớn nhất lãnh thổ họ đông đến Mãn Châu, tây đến Trung Á "Manuel d'Histoire, de Généalogie et de Chronologie de tous les Etats du Globe depuis les temps les plus reculés jusqu'à nos jours", Stokvis A.M.H.J., tr 184-186., và họ đã giúp nhà Đường dẹp được loạn An Lộc Sơn. Với thời gian, cách gọi đổi thành « Hồi Hồi ». Tài liệu xưa nhất dùng danh từ « Hồi Hồi » là Liêu Sử, soạn vào thế kỷ 12."Islam in Traditional China. A short history to 1800." Donald. D. Leslie, tr. 196. Đời nhà Nguyên (1260 - 1368), tại Trung Quốc, cụm từ « người Hồi Hồi » được dùng để chỉ định người Trung Á, bất luận theo tín ngưỡng nào. Đến đời Minh (1368 - 1644), cụm từ « người Hồi Hồi » mới dần dần đổi nghĩa để chỉ định tín đồ Islam. Trước đó, người Hán thường gọi Islam là « Đại Thực giáo » hay « đạo A-lạp-bá »."Trung Quốc Sử Lược". Phan Khoang. « A-lạp-bá » là phiên âm tiếng Hán của danh từ « Ả Rập ». « Đại Thực » là phiên âm của chữ « Tazi », tiếng Ba Tư dùng gọi người « Ả Rập », vì « Tazi » là tên một bộ tộc người « Ả Rập » tiếp xúc nhiều với Ba Tư thời xưa."Le Prophète de l'Islam, sa vie, son oeuvre", Muhammad Hamidullah, tr. 329. Bởi « Hồi Hồi » là tên gọi chủng tộc, không phải là dịch nghĩa của chữ Islam hay một tôn chỉ của Islam, nên một số người hạn chế dùng danh từ « Hồi giáo » hay « đạo Hồi ». Trường hợp các tên « Đại Thực » hay « A-lạp-bá » cũng thế. Bởi thế, tại Trung Quốc, ngay từ năm 1335, thời nhà Nguyên, đã có người đề ra cụm từ Thanh Chân giáo (清真教) để thích nghi hơn với tiếng Hán"Musulmans de Chine - Une anthropologie des Hui du Henan", Elisabeth Allès, tr. 31.. Đề nghị này được hưởng ứng rộng rãi nên ngày nay Thanh Chân giáo là cụm từ được ghi trong nhiều từ điển tiếng Hán Từ điển Hán - Việt, Nhà xuất bản ngoại văn Bắc Kinh, 1994, tr. 547.. Tại Trung Quốc ngày nay cũng có nhiều "Thanh Chân tự" (清真寺) (thánh đường Islam) và "Thanh Chân thực đường" (清真菜堂) (quán ăn, nhà ăn halal). Ngày nay tại Trung Quốc người ta cũng thường gọi Islam theo phiên âm là Y Tư Lan giáo (伊斯蘭教 Yīsīlán jiào).Từ điển Hán - Việt, Nhà xuất bản ngoại văn Bắc Kinh, 1994, tr. 780.. Cơ quan đại diện Islam chính thức tại Trung Quốc có tên là "Trung Quốc Y Tư Lan giáo hiệp hội" (中国伊斯兰教协会 Zhōngguó Yīsīlánjiào xiéhuì) được ra đời ngày 11 tháng 5 năm 1953, trực thuộc chính quyền và có trụ sở tại Bắc Kinh. Wikipedia Trung văn cũng dùng danh từ Y Tư Lan giáo. Nhiều tài liệu, văn bản trong tiếng Việt từ nhiều năm nay cũng dùng danh từ đạo Islam hay đạo Ixlam. Tuy nhiên, nhiều tín hữu Islam nói tiếng Việt vẫn dùng danh từ Hồi giáo vì đã quen nghĩ đến, nói đến danh từ này một cách tôn kính. Giáo lý Tuy cùng một hệ thống nhất thần của các tôn giáo khởi nguồn từ Abraham nhưng giáo lý Hồi giáo không chịu ảnh hưởng tư tưởng của Ki tô giáo và Do Thái giáo. Thể hiện rõ trong kinh Koran (trong 6219 câu của kinh này đã thể hiện nội dung của kinh Cựu Ước và Tân Ước). Không như những tôn giáo bạn, đạo Hồi chỉ có duy nhất một quyển thiên kinh Qur'an, gồm có 114 chương, 6236 tiết. Đối với các tín đồ Hồi giáo, thiên kinh Qur'an là một vật linh thiêng, vì đó chính là lời phán của Allah Đấng Toàn Năng. Người Hồi giáo tin tưởng các vị sứ giả đến trước sứ giả Muhammad, kể từ Adam đến Jesus xuyên qua Noah, Abraham, Moise, v.v. Họ cũng tin tưởng Cựu ước và Tân ước là kinh sách của Allah nhưng họ không thi hành theo vì sự "lệch lạc" do người Do Thái giáo và Thiên Chúa giáo tạo ra và thiên kinh Qur'an được Allah mặc khải xuống để điều chỉnh lại những gì đã sai trái ở hai kinh sách đó. * Jesus đối với người Hồi giáo là một sứ giả rất được kính mến, nhưng họ không tin Jesus là con của Thiên Chúa (Allah), đối với họ Jesus chỉ là một con người, một sứ giả như mọi sứ giả khác vì theo quan điểm của Hồi giáo thì Thiên Chúa không có con, như Thiên kinh Qur'an đã phán: *: Allah là Đấng Tạo Thiên Lập Địa! Làm thế nào Ngài có con khi Ngài không hề có người bạn đường? Chính Ngài là Đấng đã sáng tạo và thông hiểu tất cả mọi vật." (trích 6:101) * Hồi giáo không chấp nhận tội tổ tông, việc làm của Adam và Eve không phải là nguồn gốc tội lỗi của loài người. Và không có một ai có quyền rửa tội cho một ai khác; ngoại trừ Allah. Sự khác nhau giữa Cựu Ước, Tân Ước và Thiên Kinh Qur'an trên quan điểm Đấng Toàn Năng như sau: Cựu Ước: Tân Ước: Thiên Kinh Qu'ran: Đạo Hồi không có Mười Điều Răn như đạo Ki Tô nhưng kinh Qur'an cũng liệt kê mười điều tương tự: # Chỉ tôn thờ một Thiên Chúa (tiếng Á Rập là Allah). # Vinh danh và kính trọng cha mẹ. # Tôn trọng quyền của người khác. # Hãy bố thí rộng rãi cho người nghèo. # Cấm giết người, ngoại trừ trường hợp đặc biệt (*). # Cấm ngoại tình. # Hãy bảo vệ và chu cấp trẻ mồ côi. # Hãy cư xử công bằng với mọi người. # Hãy trong sạch trong tình cảm và tinh thần. # Hãy khiêm tốn (*) Trường hợp đặc biệt được phép giết người mà không bị trọng tội là: 1) Trong khi kháng cự hoặc chiến đấu chống lại những kẻ lùng giết người đạo mình nhằm cưỡng bách bỏ đạo. Nhưng nếu chiến thắng, phải noi gương thiên sứ Muhammad, tha thứ và đối xử nhân đạo với phần đông kẻ bại trận. 2) Giết những tên sát nhân để trừ hại cho dân lành. Ngoài ra tín đồ Hồi giáo có một số luật lệ: * Một lần trong đời, họ phải hành hương về thánh địa Mecca, nhưng với điều kiện họ không vay mượn hay xin phí tổn. Trước khi đi, họ phải lo cho gia đình vợ con đầy đủ những nhu cầu cần thiết trong thời gian họ vắng mặt hành hương. * Nghiêm cấm ăn máu, thịt con vật đã chết trước khi được cắt tiết theo nghi thức; không được ăn thịt lợn vì lợn là con vật bẩn thỉu. * Nghiêm cấm uống rượu và các thức uống lên men. * Nghiêm cấm cờ bạc. * Nghiêm cấm gian dâm và trai gái quan hệ xác thịt trước khi cưới hỏi. * Nghiêm cấm ăn những con vật ăn thịt sống hay ăn tạp (như chó, mèo, chuột, v.v.). * Người Hồi giáo chỉ được ăn thịt halal, tức là thịt đã được giết mổ theo nghi thức của đạo Hồi. Tuy nhiên, trong trường hợp tuyệt đối không có gì ăn, họ được ăn mọi thứ để duy trì sự sống. * Hàng năm phải thực hiện tháng ăn chay Ramadan để tưởng nhớ và biết thương xót người nghèo. Tháng này tính theo lịch Mặt Trăng. Trong tháng này, khi còn ánh sáng Mặt Trời, họ không được ăn và uống, đến đêm thì mới ăn. Cũng trong tháng này, con người phải tha thứ và sám hối, vợ chồng không được gần nhau vào ban ngày nhưng ban đêm vẫn có thể ân ái với nhau. Trẻ em và phụ nữ có mang không phải thực hiện Ramadan. *Hồi giáo nghiêm cấm kỳ thị chủng tộc và tôn giáo, tín đồ Hồi giáo không được phép chỉ trích cũng như phán xét người khác. Đó là việc của Allah Đấng Toàn Năng Trên phương diện khoa học nhân văn, Hồi giáo là một tôn giáo ra đời vào thế kỷ thứ 7, dựa trên những nền tảng có sẵn của Do Thái giáo và Kitô giáo. Đôi khi người ta cũng gọi Hồi giáo là đạo Muhammad (Muhammadanism), theo tên của đức sáng tổ. (thật ra đạo Islam không dựa trên những nền tảng có sẵn của Do Thái giáo và Kitô giáo như đã nêu, và việc gọi đạo Islam theo cái tên đạo Muhammad là hoàn toàn sai bởi vì Thiên Sứ Muhammad không phải là người sáng lập Người chỉ là người được Allah lựa chọn ban cho lời mặc khải của Ngài rồi truyền đạt lại cho người khác.) Tuy nhiên, với những tín đồ Hồi giáo, đạo của họ là đạo thường hằng trong vũ trụ, do Thượng Đế tạo ra, và vì Thượng Đế vốn bất sinh bất diệt nên đạo của Ngài cũng bất sinh bất diệt; còn Muhammad đơn thuần chỉ là một người "thuật nhi bất tác", thuật lại cho mọi người những mặc khải của Thượng Đế mà thôi. Trong quan niệm của các tín đồ, Hồi giáo không khởi sinh từ Muhammad. Với họ, con người đầu tiên do Thượng Đế tạo ra, tức Adam, là tín đồ Hồi giáo đầu tiên, và ngay từ thuở hồng hoang, khắp đất trời đã là một vương quốc Hồi giáo. Không chỉ người mà thôi, mà tất cả muông thú, cỏ cây đều tuân theo Hồi giáo cả. Sở dĩ Adam và loài người được kiến tạo là để thay mặt Thượng Đế cai quản các loài thảo cầm ở nhân gian. Và vì đẳng cấp của loài người cao như thế tự do ý chí nên vấn đề nảy sinh từ đây. Sự tự do ý chí đôi khi dẫn đến những lầm lạc, lầm lạc dẫn đến rời bỏ Thượng Đế, và xa dần chính đạo. Khi Adam, con người đầu tiên và cũng là Thiên Sứ đầu tiên, lìa trần, con cháu ông, không còn ai chỉ bảo, càng lún sâu vào con đường tối. Do thế mà Thượng Đế lại phải gửi xuống nhân gian những vị Thiên Sứ mới để nhắc lại Thiên Đạo, đưa loài người về đúng nẻo ngay. Trước Muhammad, đã có hằng trăm ngàn Thiên Sứ giảng lời mặc khải ở trần thế, trong đó có Noah, Abraham (Ibrohim), Moses (Musa), David (Dawud) và Jesus (Ysa)... Tuy nhiên, một là do loài người u mê chưa tỉnh ngộ, hai là do sự ngoan cố, tự cao, tự đại của con người, mà chính đạo vẫn bị bóp méo như thường. Rốt cuộc, đến thế kỷ 7, Thượng Đế khải thị cho Muhammad, và biến ông trở thành vị Thiên Sứ hoàn hảo nhất trước nay, hơn hẳn những Thiên Sứ tiền nhiệm. Do đó mà đạo của Muhammad truyền bá cũng là hoàn hảo nhất, không thể bị bóp méo như trước kia. Muhammad là vị Thiên Sứ cuối cùng, và bất cứ ai dám xưng Thiên Sứ sau Muhammad đều là kẻ tà giáo. Như đã thấy ở trên, Abraham (Ibrohim) cử xuống cho Do Thái Giáo, và Giêsu (Ysa) cử xuống cho Kitô giáo, đều có vị trí Thiên Sứ trong Hồi giáo. Như vậy, Thiên Chúa mà ba tôn giáo này thờ phượng chỉ là một. Nói về Hồi giáo, chúng ta vẫn thường hay nhắc Thánh Allah, nhưng gọi như thế là sai, vì Allah trong tiếng Ả Rập mang nghĩa là Thượng Đế. (Những Kitô hữu người Ả Rập khi cầu nguyện cũng gọi Đức Chúa Cha là Allah). Thượng Đế dĩ nhiên phải cao hơn Thánh và là duy nhất, vả lại trong đạo Hồi chính thống hoàn toàn không có khái niệm Thánh. Người Do Thái giáo và Thiên Chúa giáo cũng được tín đồ Hồi giáo tương đối coi trọng và gọi là Giáo Dân Thánh Thư (People of The Book). Kinh Thánh Kitô giáo cũng là sách thiêng trong Hồi giáo, có điều người ta coi nó không đầy đủ và hoàn thiện như Koran. Năm cột trụ của Hồi giáo Năm điều căn bản của đạo Hồi: # Tuyên đọc câu Kalimah Sahadah: Ash Ha Du Allah Ila Ha Il Lallah Wa Ash ha du an na Muhammader rosu Lullah, có nghĩa Tôi công nhận Allah là thượng đế duy nhất và ngoài ra không có ai khác cả và tôi công nhận Muhammad là vị sứ giả cuối cùng của Ngài # Cầu nguyện ngày năm lần: Buổi bình minh, trưa, xế trưa, buổi hoàng hôn và tối. # Bố thí. # Nhịn chay tháng Ramadan. # Hành hương tại Mecca. Sự phân chia Hồi giáo Sunni Hồi giáo dòng Sunni chiếm 75%–90% số người theo Đạo Hồi.See: * * * * * Sunni Islam: Oxford Bibliographies Online Research Guide "Sunni Islam is the dominant division of the global Muslim community, and throughout history it has made up a substantial majority (85 to 90 percent) of that community." * * * * Inside Muslim minds "around 80% are Sunni" * Who Gets To Narrate the World "The Sunnis (approximately 80%)" * A world theology N. Ross Reat "80% being the Sunni" * Islam and the Ahmadiyya jama'at "The Sunni segment, accounting for at least 80% of the worlds Muslim population" * Eastern Europe Russia and Central Asia "some 80% of the worlds Muslims are Sunni" * A dictionary of modern politics "probably 80% of the worlds Muslims are Sunni" * Dòng Sunni cũng có tên Ahl as-Sunnah nghĩa là "người truyền thống Muhammad". * * * * Người theo Sunni tin rằng bốn Khalip đầu tiên là những người thừa kế hợp pháp của Muhammad; vì Chúa không chỉ định bất kỳ lãnh đạo đặc biệt nào để kế thừa ông và những người này được bầu ra. Người theo Sunni tin rằng bất cứ ai là người công chính và chỉ có thể là một khalip nhưng họ phải hành động theo kinh Qur'an và Hadith. Sunni theo Quran, sau đó là Hadith. Sau đó, các vấn đề pháp lý không được tìm thấy trong Kinh Qur'an hoặc Hadith, họ theo bốn madh'habs (trường phái tư tưởng): Hanafi, Hanbali, Maliki và Shafi'i, được thành lập xung quanh những lời dạy tương ứng của Abū Hanifa, Ahmad bin Hanbal, Malik ibn Anas và al-Shafi'i. Tất cả 4 chấp nhận tính hợp pháp của nhau và Đạo Hồi có thể chọn bất kỳ một để theo.See: * * * Salafi (hay Ahl al-Hadith (Arabic: أهل الحديث; The people of hadith), hoặc từ miệt thị Wahhabi theo cách gọi của đối thủ họ) là một phong trào Hồi Giáo cực kỳ chính thống đã đưa lớp người Hồi Giáo đầu tiên là một hình mẫu điển hình.Salafi Islam GlobalSecurity.org. Retrieved on 2010-11-09. Shia Shi'a chiếm 10–20% số người theo đạo Hồi và là nhánh lớn thứ 2.See * * * * * Iran, Israel and the United States "The majority of the world's Islamic population, which is Sunni, accounts for over 75% of the Islamic population; the other 10-20 percent is Shia." (reference: CIA) * Sue Hellett; U.S. should focus on sanctions against Iran "Let me review, while Shia Islam makes up only 10-20 percent of the world’s Muslim population, Iraq has a Shia majority (between 60-65 percent), but had a Sunni controlled government under Saddam Hussein and cronies from 1958-2003... (If you like government figures, see the CIA World Factbook.)" Trong khi Sunni tin rằng Muhammad không chỉ định một người kế nhiệm và do đó kế nhiệm ông sẽ được chọn bởi cộng đồng thì Shia tin rằng trong lần hành hương cuối cùng của Muhammad đến Mecca, ông đã chỉ định con nuôi của ông là Ali ibn Abi Talib, làm người kế vị trong Hadith of the pond of Khumm. Và thế là họ tin rằng Ali ibn Abi Talib là Imam (lãnh đạo) đầu tiên, và bác bỏ tính hợp pháp của các khalip Hồi giáo trước Abu Bakr, Uthman ibn al-Affan và Umar ibn al-Khattab. Hồi Giáo Shia có nhiều nhánh, nhánh lớn nhất là Twelvers, tiếp theo là Zaidis và Ismaili. Sau cái chết của Imam Jafar al-Sadiq (cháu lớn của Abu Bakr và Ali ibn Abi Talib) được xem là lãnh tụ thứ 6 của người Shia, Ismailis bắt đầu theo con trai ông Isma'il ibn Jafar và Twelver Shia's (Ithna Asheri) bắt đầu theo con trai khác của ông Musa al-Kazim làm Imam thứ 7. Zaydis theo Zayd ibn Ali, chú của lãnh tụ Jafar al-Sadiq, là lãnh tụ thứ 5. Các nhóm khác nhỏ hơn gồm Bohra và Druze,See: * Kramer (1987), Syria's Alawis and Shi''ism pp.237–254 * Shia branches cũng như Alawites và Alevi. Sufism Các dòng khác Thánh địa Mecca Theo quy định của hồi giáo, mỗi giáo dân ít nhất một lần trong cuộc đời phải hành hương về thánh địa Mecca bằng chính kinh phí của bản thân mình và trước khi đi phải chuẩn bị đồ ăn thức uống cho người thân (những người ở nhà, không đi hành hương) trong thời gian mà họ đi vắng. Vào tháng Ramadan, người Hồi giáo hành hương về đây (và chỉ có người Hồi giáo mới được về đây). Sau khi hành hương đến Mecca, tín đồ đạo Hồi sẽ có được danh hiệu là "Haj" hoặc "Haji". Image:Day of Hajj. Mecca, Saudi Arabia.jpg|Hành hương tại Mecca, Ả Rập Saudi Image:Mecca-1850.jpg|Thánh địa Mecca năm 1850 Image:Supplicating Pilgrim at Masjid Al Haram. Mecca, Saudi Arabia.jpg|Tín đồ đi lễ quanh đền Kaaba Chú thích Tham khảo * * * * * * * * * * * * * Đọc thêm * "Islam in Traditional China. A short history to 1800.", Donald D. Leslie, Canberra College of Advanced Education (CCAE), Canberra 1986. * "Le Prophète de l'Islam, sa vie, son oeuvre", Muhammad Hamidullah, Editions El-Najah, 6ème édition augmentée, Paris 1998. * "Manuel d'Histoire, de Généalogie et de Chronologie de tous les Etats du Globe depuis les temps les plus reculés jusqu'à nos jours", Stokvis A.M.H.J., Leiden, 1888-1893 (ré-édition en 1966 par B.M.Israel). * "Musulmans de Chine - Une anthropologie des Hui du Henan", Elisabeth Allès, Editions EHESS, Paris 2000. * "Trung Quốc Sử Lược", Phan Khoang, bản in lần thứ ba, Sài gòn và Huế 1958. * "Từ điển Hán - Việt", Nhà xuất bản ngoại văn Bắc Kinh, 1994. Liên kết ngoài * Chân lý Islam, trang thông tin về Hồi giáo tại Việt Nam. * Trung tâm Islam * Đạo Hồi ở Việt Nam * Hồi giáo Các trang đặc biệt * Đôi nét về mâu thuẫn giữa dòng Sunni và Shiite, Ban Tôn giáo chính phủ CHXHCN VN * Mỗi năm, hàng triệu người hành hương về thánh địa Mecca Thể loại:Hồi giáo Thể loại:Độc thần giáo